


l'appel du vide

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>l'appel du vide</i> (French): "The call of the void" is the literal translation but more significantly it's used to describe the instinctive urge to jump from high places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l'appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for circ_bamboo's [Awesomely Untranslatable comment fic fest](http://circ-bamboo.livejournal.com/14115.html) on LJ. Set during the Academy Era as sort of a precursor to one of the film's scenes. (You'll know which one once you read it.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

"This is idiotic," Leonard McCoy announced, arms crossed over his chest.

Jim Kirk grinned in response. "It isn't."

McCoy scowled. "Yes. It is."

Slapping his friend on the shoulder, Kirk shook his head. "It's going to be great, Bones—you'll see."

"You won't think it's so great when you split your skull open and _die_ , Jim," McCoy shot back.

Kirk smirked. "If you're so worried, why don't you come with me?"

McCoy snorted. "And die with you? Thanks but no thanks."

"It's really not that serious, Bones," Kirk insisted.

"Whatever." McCoy waved his hand dismissively. "Just don't expect me to come visit you when you've become a vegetable after a massive head injury."

Kirk shrugged. "Suit yourself. I still say it's going to be awesome, though."

"You would," McCoy muttered darkly.

Waving cheerfully, Kirk headed for the transpo taking him to what McCoy still insisted was certain doom. "For the record," he called over his shoulder, "you would _totally_ visit me if I became a vegetable."

McCoy flipped him the bird. "Skydiving," he grumbled with a shake of his head as he watched Kirk go. "Of all the idiotic things to do, he has to pick _skydiving_. Damn, foolhardy kid."


End file.
